The Darkest Dawn
by Vintage Vixxin
Summary: 1209, Redania. A mysterious and terrifying fate awaits Veraylia, leaving her destiny intertwined with none other than a Witcher. Will he able to offer her a different path toward life, or will she fall to the corruption of her own magic?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

Welcome to a new story!

I hope you enjoy the chapters to come and if you have any feedback or suggestions I'd be more than happy to hear them. I've only recently been introduced to '_The Witcher_' world in lieu of the new television series (which is what I'm basing this story off of), so I'm still learning about everything as I post new chapters. There'll no doubt be mistakes but I hope that they aren't too sever and I'll try to do my best.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Redania, 1209**

It was in the afternoon as I stood under the shade of one of our fruit trees. Having several in the small gated paddock behind our cottage, it was up to me to pluck them free of their generous delights. Wiping my dirt smudged hands along the apron hanging around my waist, I glanced at the two large baskets of fruit I'd gathered for the day and felt satisfied in myself. Its hard work having to climb the thick and tall trees to reach the top, but the effort is well received when we have more than enough to trade at the markets tomorrow.

The latch of the gate clicked and creaked and I turned my sites to find Bartha headed towards me. Appearing dirtier than myself as she'd harvested a few of the crops, a few brownish grey hairs had strayed as they peaked from under her working cap. Then a soft and motherly voice reached toward me in guide with the wind "And how is today's work?"

I nodded with a smile "It's been rather well. Plenty for us to keep and trade for tomorrow. If there's enough left over we might be able to fix the wagon"

"The wagon?" she questioned curiously, giving the old wooden cart a quick glance. It'd been sitting beside the barn for years, untouched and withering away more as each day passes "There's plenty of things that need fixing. Why would you want to put it towards that old thing?"

My lips pulled taught at the question "It could be useful for us. We can take more to the market and it wouldn't be such a hassle as it always tends to be"

Her brown eyes flickered before she gave a nod in approval of the suggestion "You're right. I suppose we could spare coin towards it. The years _are_ starting to take a toll" she jested, even though her age rested near fifty.

"Was that an admission?" I questioned with a giggle to which she snickered. A smile played on her own thin lips.

"Should we head inside then?" she gestured.

"I think so"

Picking up the baskets of fruit, I carried them inside to set on the table whilst Bartha made her way to the fire wood stove; stirring the pot that held our supper for tonight "We'll have to get up early tomorrow if we're to make it for the better half of the auction. Last time didn't go so well"

The auction located in the town centre is the perfect opportunity to buy and sell cattle, whether for stock or meat. Normally, the earlier you get there the better your chances are of a decent bargain, otherwise you're stuck paying for something even a dog would rather pass by.

"Bright and early" I agreed while packing everything essential into our backpacks and satchels, ready for tomorrow's long day. Leaving them close to the door so we wouldn't forget, I readied the table for our supper.

Being just the two of us, the cottage we call our home is small but quaint. It has everything we need, although there's a few nicks and knacks that either need to be fixed or rearranged. The roof tends to leak in spots with heavy storms and the stone walls are starting to bend and sag from years of standing. However, the home as a whole has provided well over the years; sheltering us a little ways from the crawling slum of the town.

In truth, I would rather leave it all behind. I've had the desire to do so for a while now but never had the courage to do anything about it, until recently. Of course I want to tell Bartha of my plans; to take her with me as we venture out into the world, but I imagine the conversation being difficult. We've never talked about my future. A part of me is afraid that she already believes I'll never _want_ to leave.

Sitting down, Bartha placed the round metal pot on the table centre and began to dish up our bowels "Be careful" she warned. For a moment I thought she might of herd my thoughts, but then added "It'll be hot"

There was some relief as I blew on the steaming bowel of stew. Sitting opposite of me, the two of us ate together in calm silence like we do most nights; with nothing but the light rustle of wind and creak of the cottage beams above our heads. It was suddenly that I felt Bartha's eyes steady on me from across the table.

"You seem, detached. Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head "No, not at all"

"Then what's that look in your eye? You seem so far away even though you're right here"

I paused, my spoon hovering just above the stews surface "I suppose I'm preoccupied with other things. My thoughts namely"

"And what might they be?"

I was hesitant to reply to the question and Bartha realised. Putting down her spoon and tucking herself closer in to the table, she laced her fingers together and gave me her full attention. I already know where this is going and what she's to say, but all I could think to do was just sit and listen.

"I know it can be difficult. You're at that age where you might think you can't talk to me like you once did, but you still can. You can trust me in all things" she sighed before adding solemnly "Veraylia, I may never be your –"

"I trust you" I quickly interjecting, wanting to stop Bartha from saying those last words. Titles and names never mattered to me and we both know she means everything.

"Then speak to me. Tell me what's bothering you and maybe I can help"

It sounded like a plea and defeat settled inside of me along with guilt. I wondered briefly before coming to a decision. Perhaps this is the time to tell her the truth and if fate wanted it this way than who am I to try and prolong it – so I told Bartha what I really wanted.

"I want to leave"

I admit, it sounded more abrupt than what I intended. The candles inside the cottage seemed to flicker at my words and Bartha leant back slowly in her chair. Shock and confusion crossed her face and all I could do was wait for a reply "You want to leave?" she said "Where would you go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere" I replied "I want to travel this world, to do and see what you once saw. But I don't want to leave you behind. I want you to come with me so we'll always be together. I think it would be wonderful. We could leave all this behind and never look back, just keep going" I tried to encourage the situation but she only seemed more saddened.

"Is this the real reason, as to why you wanted that wagon fixed?" I wanted to somehow try and defend myself, but Bartha took to her feet quickly; taking our bowels to the kitchen with a clang of frustration "I can tell you there isn't anything out there for you. Why would you want to leave when you have everything you need right here?"

I was taken aback by the change in her demeanour. Standing by the kitchen bench Bartha peered out of the window and I noticed the sky had turned a familiar dark blue; the night settling into its place "Because I want to see it. All those stories you used to tell me when I was a girl and the ones you still tell me now. I want all of that"

There was a huff before she replied "Well it's not there. They were just as they are – a story"

I scoffed in disbelief "Do you really expect me to believe that? There's more out there and I know it. I just don't understand why you're so desperate to deny it – to keep me _here_. Why would you want me to be this person when I could become someone better?"

Bartha turned to look at me "Because the world is a dangerous place"

"This _town_ is a dangerous" I bit back in reply "Do you think I don't know what's out there? I'm not naïve. I know it isn't all pretty, but I also know it isn't all terrible either. I'm willing to see the good in what there is" standing up from my own seat I looked into Bartha's green eyes, wanting her to feel my words as I spoke them "I refuse to believe my destiny is to live and die in this horrible place"

"_This_ horrible place" she referred to being our home.

"If it would trap me here forever, then yes"

Bartha eyes cast downward and I instantly regretted my cold words. I shouldn't have said that. Looking up at me once again, she added "I want nothing more than for you to be happy, but what's more important is that you're safe. Being here in this home and living this life might not be a part of the dreams I once told you when you were a girl, but it's reality and I can only give you that much"

"Then I want more" I admitted vainly as my hands reached to clutch my chest "I _feel_ something inside of me and it grows as each day passes. It's a longing for something that I can't describe, but it's there – waiting for me to be set free so that I can find it"

The tension in the room had grown thick and horrid. We'd never argued like this before and it left me feeling strange and conflicted. A time passed as Bartha moved from the kitchen to stand in front of me, her hand reaching out to untie the string of my cap beneath my chin. Tugging it from my head, her fingers moved to entwine themselves in my pale locks as they cascaded over my shoulders; the colour of fresh snow.

"I can't stop you. All I can ask is that you think about the choice you're going to make. When your mother gave you to me, I made a promise to protect you for as long as I could. I've done my best over the years but now I've come to realise, you're not a child anymore. You'll want what you desire and if it's not here in this home, then it's somewhere else and it's your destiny to find it"

"But it's not without you" I replied "I don't want to leave you here"

"I know you believe that, but I know this is where I belong. This is my home"

A sigh of sadness and frustration coursed through me at her words, but I couldn't argue with them. Bartha is right in what she said and I just have to except that it's her choice to stay, whether I choose to do the same or not. But that decision won't be made tonight.

Her fingers moved from my hair and Bartha placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Moving along, she left for her bedroom and the door closed firmly behind with a distinct twist of a lock. She wants to be left alone and I understand. It's what's best for us both right now. Things have changed tonight and who knows what it will bring.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Redania, 1209**

The morning light beamed through my bedroom window along with its warmth and I couldn't help but relax at its gentle touch along the skin of my arm. After last night, I found it hard to close my eyes and fall sleep. All I could think about was what had been said between us and I wondered if I should have said anything at all. Maybe I should have kept the truth hidden, if only to keep the peace a little while longer.

Sitting up, my hands and feet ached from yesterday's work of climbing the trees. Redish bruises and blisters speckled my palms and fingers and I winced at the pain. However, my attention was drawn toward the familiar footsteps coming from the main living room. Bartha is already awake and no doubt ready to leave. Apart of me dreaded seeing her face or having to trade words, but there's no avoiding the inevitable.

Getting up from my bed, I quickly tucked the blanket to neaten its appearance. Stepping over to the small square mirror hanging on the wall, the blurred reflection offered a vague image of myself; white hair and pale skin. Bartha always told me vanity never did anybody good and that it's best not to worry about things like appearance; there's scarier things in the woods than me.

Pouring a small amount of water from the jug into a wash bowel, I cleaned my face before plaiting my hair and tucking it up into my white cap. Tying the string just under my chin, I changed into an appropriate dress. Nothing pretty or of hefty value ever made it into my wardrobe. There wasn't any point when it would just get covered in dirt or destroyed.

I paused with my hand grasping the door handle firmly. My heart quickened beneath my chest and I took a moment to calm myself, knowing there isn't anything to be afraid of. Turning the handle, I walked into the main living room where Bartha sat with breakfast; an egg, slice of bread and a few cubes of cheese.

"Eat" she said whilst gesturing to the chair and food.

Her voice was gentle but I could tell the subtle difference. There's still tension. Taking a seat, I ate what was there and got up to get my backpack secured for the walk ahead of us. It takes twenty to thirty minutes to reach the town gates and then a few more blocks to the centre.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Stepping outside, the new day graced us with good weather. With only a handful of clouds, there's no sign of impending storms or rain. I'm thankful. It's always horrible having to trek back amidst the mud and sludge of the dirt roads with pellets of rain drenching you from above. If the weather would hold I'd rather not have anything else spoilt.

Making our way to the main road just by our cottage, Bartha held her walking stick and an additional satchel. She stopped in her tracks just as we reached the wide dirt path and turned to me "Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, I remember them"

The rules are simple; keep away from certain strangers, never wander off and never expose my hair for others to see. Having locks as white as mine makes people feel uncomfortable, as the stark colour isn't all that common outside of old age. The people and even passer-by's in town have their suspicions about me. They say I have an affliction or a curse. We've found it's just best to keep it out of site and out of mind.

"Let's be on our way then"

Finally starting our journey, I decided it would be best to put aside what had happened last night and try and continue this day as normal as possible. Having this silent barrier between us would only make the day stretch longer, and all I want is to get it over with.

Making our way along the sandy dirt road, the view of the trees and hills were interesting at first; the way they seemed to stretch for miles. However, the scenery passed too slowly to keep my attention. Before long I was bored and I'd begun to count my own steps; watching as one foot moved to step in front of the other. It went on like that for quite some time.

"We're almost there" spoke Bartha and I looked up to see the familiar stone walls of the town. Several chimneys pumped trails of smoke into the air and the place swarmed with more people than anywhere else for miles.

As we reached the gates and waited to file inward, the smell was the next think to take my notice. The stench was something rotten mixed in with the sludge that trailed down the side of the streets. Its visits like these that make me thankful we live further out and not crammed in with the rest of them. Although it would be convenient to live so close, I couldn't handle the bustle along with its constant noise and odour.

"Stay close Veraylia" Bartha's voice deepened with caution as she took my hand in hers.

Guiding us along the alley ways and main road, we made our way to the village centre; passing many stores and establishments along the way. The racket in the air began to rise as we reached the crowded centre, where tents and stalls had already been pitched; the market well underway. Several voices shouted across from one point to another and we found ourselves trying to find a spot for ourselves.

Standing side by side amidst the crowd, Bartha lifted her chin and stood on her tip toes trying to find us a place to camp. It was then that an awfully familiar person made his appearance. Of course it was none other than the smug and blistered face of the Mayor's right-hand man, Merit.

He's a man who's just as slimy in his schemes as his appearance. With shaggy wet hair atop his head, he resembled that of a brown rat with yellowed teeth and light arch in his back. Thin and lanky, Merit is quite harmless on his own. However, his little trio of equally disturbing goons were always at his back; willing to do the dirty work for him.

"It's a fine day, such a shame it's so busy" spoke Merit with a calm but twisted voice "You know how I love having a good bite out of that fresh fruit of yours Bartha. Always so ripe and juicy"

His muddled brown eyes darted toward me with his last words and my stomach churned as they began to wander. Bartha's grip on my hand tightened and the stern glare she bore into Merit never faltered. I know she wouldn't let anyone harm me, but that didn't take away the unease. Merit may be a grubby little man, but he holds a higher position here in the town. There's no telling what he would do to anyone.

"Well, there won't be any fruit if we don't have somewhere to sell it" Bartha's voice was bitter as she held out a small purse of coin "This should be more than enough"

Merits eyes moved from me to the coins he'd been offered and he took it without hesitation "Very well" he said whilst putting his hands behind his back "My men will with show you the way"

His trio of goons stood from the crowd and with that we were quickly walking away, but I found it hard to ignore Merits lingering gaze. Following the men, we were placed in a fairly decent spot between two other stalls along a winding row. Taking off our backpacks, we grabbed the support poles and tarp and started to assemble a small covering. It would be our shelter from the sun and a place to sell our goods.

"I'll need to leave for the auction" said Bartha once we were settled. My brows drew together in objection and she sensed it "As long as you stay here Merit won't touch you. There's too many people and he isn't that stupid. Take this" she said whilst holding out a small dagger "Use it if you have to, otherwise stay here and don't leave the tent. I'll try not to be gone for long, I promise"

I would have argued but there's no point. One of us has to stay here and I'd be of no use at the auction. I realise that daunting things will always come along at some point in life and I just have to deal with it, Merit included. But I know I can protect myself if I need to, and I'll need to start doing it more often; knowing Bartha won't always be here to protect me.

"Okay" I agreed whilst taking the dagger.

Bartha gave me a smile and a gentle squeeze of my shoulder "You'll be alright"

"I know"

Nodding her head, Bartha gave me a final glance before heading off in direction of the auction. Taking a quick glance of my surroundings, I seated myself on the small wooden stool and waited for potential customers. It wasn't long until they started to come by the tent, making purchases for our fresh fruit amongst other things.

The unease from earlier had since dissipated as I kept the dagger close and myself tucked safely inside the confines of the tent walls. There's been no sign of Merit or his men and therefor nothing to be worried about. Sitting on the stool, I was humming old tunes to myself when a shadow casted over the baskets of fruit.

A rather deep and husky voice spoke out "How much for the satchel?"

My eyes slowly blinked upwards to settle upon the tall and broad figure of a stranger. He stood dressed in a black cloak whilst holding the reigns of a brown horse close by. It took me a moment to reply to the strangers request as I quickly glanced at what he wanted.

"Thirty crowns" I announced.

"That's steep for a satchel"

"I made it myself. It'll last you"

The stranger stood silent before agreeing to my terms and holding out the bargained price. Standing up I grabbed the satchel to hand over to him but just as I reached for the golden coins, Bartha appeared by the tent; her arms full with parcels of meat. Her green eyes flickered from me to narrow in on the stranger. She looked rather displeased by his presence.

"Move along Witcher"

"I intend to" he grunted in reply and we finished our exchange. Tugging on the reigns of his horse, the stranger left without another word and I wondered why Bartha had treated him so cruelly when he'd done nothing evidently wrong.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Bartha as she placed the parcels in our backpacks.

"People like him only mean one thing and it's never anything good"

"People like him? A Witcher you mean"

"Yes" replied Bartha "That's what he is and all Witcher's know how to do is take money and kill monsters"

"There's plenty of _those _here" I mumbled more to myself than her, but she heard me anyway.

"I'd keep those thoughts to yourself"

Her scolding was light but meaningful. She's right, there's too many ears roaming around the town and the people here don't take lightly to insults. Besides, there's no need for anymore unwanted attention. Sitting back on my stool, I waited once again for this day to pass although my thoughts occasionally drifted back to the so called Witcher. It's a name I'd never heard of until now and it made me curious as to what exactly it meant.

Sighing, I got up from my seat and stretched as the sky above began to turn various shades of colour. Flocks of birds had begun to chirp in the sky as they flew overhead, ready to settle for the day. I wondered if it would be time for us to do the same. Looking over to Bartha, she sat on a stool of her own with a garment in hand sowing closed the hole that'd been torn.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we should" agreed Bartha "As soon as I've taken this back"

"I can do it" I offered quickly. Bartha went to protest but I quickly interjected "I can manage on my own. If I take it then you can pack away the tent and we can leave a lot sooner. I'll even meet you by the gate"

"There's rules for a reason"

"And I'm not breaking any them. I can do this" I reassured "I was on my own earlier and nothing happened"

"Because I knew you would be okay here, but not out there in the alleys. It's too dangerous"

Pinching the garment from her hands, I straightened my back in determination "You'll have to let me go one day. So why not start now?"

Bartha sighed before crossing her arms. She knows deep down that she isn't going to win the argument. Besides the longer we stay here bickering back and forth, the less chance we have of getting home before nightfall and I'd rather not walk home in the dark.

"Fine, you're to go to the smithy's hut by the stable" she finally conceived "He's already paid. All you need to do is hand it over and then head straight for the gate"

I nodded "I'll meet you soon then"

"The smithy is the only place you'll go. Straight there and then straight to the gate. Do you understand? Don't follow anyone and don't talk to anyone. I mean it Veraylia"

"I know and I understand"

"Good, then I'll be waiting for you. Now off you go" she shewed.

Tightening the garment in my grip a smile graced my lips and I took off along the dirt path. Passing closing stalls and empty spaces, the market had gone awful quiet as the people and their tents had dissipated with the lowering of the sun.

Heading toward the back of the town where the stables are kept, I came upon an open cobble court yard with a single tree centred in the middle. The smithy was just on the opposite side and I could already make out the distinct clang of his hammer against metal. Slowly approaching, I stopped just in front of the store but the old man hadn't seen me yet.

Clearing my throat, I spoke loudly "I have a garment of yours"

Stopping mid swing of his hammer, he turned to me with a worn and sweaty face. It is rather hot back here, especially with the large furnace burning brightly nearby "Leave it on the table" he gestured with the hammer "And tell Bartha I'll be there early morning" he grumbled with a withered voice before returning to his previous duties; the hammer striking the glowing metal just as I too was struck with confusion.

What was the smithy talking about?

Not bothering to question him myself, I did as he instructed and left the garment on the table. Making my way back over the court yard, I headed toward the direction of the gate. Walking down several alleys, the streets held many houses; seemingly piled right on top of one another. After seeing it all like this, I wondered how anyone managed to live their lives so condensed into one place.

Walking along the pathway, a voice in the distance caught my attention. Merits men stood just outside of one of the stores by the end of the street. Quickly stopping, I ducked to the side and watched as Merit came out with a large purse of coins. The laugh he let out echoed down the street to make my skin crawl.

Glancing around, I saw a narrow alley way just behind me which seemed to lead toward the town gates. Tossing between the odds, I found them favouring the alley way rather than crossing paths with Merit. Inching backwards, I turned to follow into the side alley when a voice bellowed out from behind me.

"Oi!"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Redania 1209**

The bellowing voice belonged to none other than one of Merits men. He must have spotted me. However, my back was turned to them and I wondered if his call might have been a misunderstanding. Maybe they weren't talking about me at all and I could quickly be on my way, but that seemed unlikely. The sound of hard boots stomped down the cobbled street and that familiar laugh echoed out as Merit and his men approached.

"Well, if it isn't the girl I was just looking for" he said with those teeth bared in a sickening smile as I turned to face them "I was meaning to drop by at the market, but you know how it goes. Time gets away from a busy man like myself"

My fists tightened at my side as I held back a roll of my eyes. It disgusted me the way Merit tried to appear as if he were more significant than everyone else; as if this town really needed him. A fowl man like Merit and his men had no business gloating over horrible deeds, and it would give me great pleasure to see that look wiped from his ugly face.

Biting my tongue, I spoke only the words that might try and get me out of this situation "I'm sorry but I have to go"

My feet moved to try and slip away but a quick hand snatched to grab hold of my own. Pulling me back with a forceful tug, the feeling of Merits grimy fingers made me wince as his nails dug into the flesh of my skin "Now, now. Not so fast. We were just chatting you and I"

"Please, just let go of me" I pleaded, only for it to fall on deaf ears. Taking matters in my own hands, I twisted to yank my hand free from Merits grip. Rubbing the bruised skin of my wrist, I saw the distinct crescent imprints his sharp nails had left behind "I should be going"

Putting his hands up in mock defence, Merit gave a short laugh "Alright then, no need to get feisty. Let's just say this's gotten out of hand. Come now, we're all friends here" he said, although it did little to comfort me "I'll tell you what. Why don't you say where you're headed and we'll you give an escort. Only the very best for a beautiful girl like yourself"

"I prefer to walk alone"

Merit raised a finger and wagged it back and forth "It's a generous offer, I guarantee you"

Looking between the four men, I saw nowhere to run nor any chance in talking my way out of this. I'm more than trapped with absolutely nowhere to go, other than to except Merits offer and let him take me to the gate. Of course, I know I could never really trust a rat like him but there was no choice. His change of tone was already warning enough and I didn't like to think of what would happen if I were to refuse, so I agreed.

"Alright. I'm headed towards the gates to meet Bartha"

"Then we best not keep her waiting. Right boys?" he said with a quick glance over his shoulder. The trio snickered in reply and Merit held out his arm. I didn't want to take it, but it wasn't a request.

Linking my arm with his, I kept my shameful eyes cast downward as we continued along the street. I know people are watching and wondering what might be going on between us, but no one would dare step up and ask. Then I thought about Bartha and what she would have to say once we arrived at the gates. There'll be nothing but scorn the whole journey home and I dreaded it, knowing she won't ever let me go on my own again.

She was right of course, when she said it's dangerous in town. But how is anyone to really know when danger approaches. Sometimes it just seemingly sneaks up on you, and unbeknownst to me, it wasn't all too long until it had done so again.

It was awfully quiet as I looked up at the dead end of an alleyway. It was just a bare square space with the giant stone wall of town covering one side. The entrance also happened to be the exit leaving me trapped. Dead grass, dirt and bits of rock littered the ground below us and I turned to look at Merit. There was clear confusion written on my face.

I asked hesitantly "Where are we?"

"Just taking a short detour" he explained with a lick of lips, those yellow nubs smiling at me once again.

"You said you'd take me to the gate"

"You'll get there eventually, I'm sure. But there's something I've been wanting to see"

Pulling me closer to his persons, Merit quickly reached up to rip the cap from my head. My stark white locks fell over my shoulders like blinding waves and my eyes widened with shock. Trying frantically to snatch the cap back from his grasp, Merit gave a rather hard shove to my chest. Stumbling back from the force, I fell to the ground with a hard thud; the wind knocked my lungs as I landed on my front side.

"I told you, didn't I?" Merit spoke excitedly as he looked toward his men "Pure as the winter snow"

Rolling over, I sat up on my bottom and inch myself away from them. Clutching my hair over to one side of my shoulder, I held onto it as if it were as precious as pure gold. The sudden turn of events had me petrified. I'd never felt so exposed or defenceless. My hair rarely ever saw the light of the day, let alone the eyes of these greedy men. Where they going to take it from me?

"I reckon she's cursed" spoke one of the goons with a gesture "What kind of woman looks like that?"

"Maybe's she's a witch" added another.

"No" replied Merit with a shake of his head "If that were true then we'd all be dead by now. She's just a scared little girl. Isn't that right?"

"What do you want?!" I bellowed in anger and fright.

"We've all had our suspicions ever since you came to town. But my men and I are rather curious about your certain _features_. We've all been wondering. The four of us have even made bets" he joked with a cackle "So I have to ask, is it all just the same down _there_?"

Venom laced my words as I hissed "Touch me and I'll kill you"

They only seemed to laugh at my threat and so I grabbed hold of a nearby rock. Hauling it into the air, the jagged object struck Merit in his retched face. A thin trail of blood oozed from the fresh wound on his forehead and he instantly clutched it with a wince "You bitch!" he seethed while pointing a finger to me "Get her!"

The three goons didn't hesitant as they marched forward. Grabbing my arms and fistfuls of my hair, they dragged me along the dirt and grass before pinning me on the flat of my back. Thrashing about in their hold, I must have looked like a wild animal "Get off of me!" I screamed. My eyes darted all around in search of help, but when I saw there was none to be had – the fear set in.

Squirming on the ground, my teeth gnashed and my fingers scratched; trying so desperately to hurt them and get away "Keep her down" spoke Merit as he moved to straddle my belly. I could barely breathe as his weight bore down on me. Everything that was happening was all too much as I became overwhelmed; my brain turning to a muddled mess.

My vision began to blur as it came in and out of focus. My tongue ran dryly on the inside of my mouth as I heaved for air. Merits awful stench reached my noise along with that of his fellow goons and I winced in disgust at the nightmare I'd been tossed into. Merits blistered and red face swooped down, his greasy lips pressing an unwanted kiss on my own.

Tears poured from my eyes to run along the sides of my face and my cheeks sucked in sourly at the taste of his fowl breathe. It was in that moment as my eyes were pinched tightly closed that I imagined Merits death. A horrific site filled with pain and torture, just as I feel right now. A monster like him doesn't deserve to live; not after everything he's done, to me and no doubt the countless others of this town.

It wasn't until the weight of Merits lips were lifted from my own that my eyes started to flutter; barely a squint full of tears. The hands that held me down had loosened their grip and I felt the body on top of my own begin to convulse. Sharp wheezing echoed out into the alley and Merits wide eyes stared down at me in fear as he clawed at his own throat. The skin of his neck began to bleed from his efforts.

"What are you all staring at?! Somebody help him!" bellowed one of the goons as hurried to assist the suffocating man.

I should have felt more afraid at this point, and more importantly I should have took this deranged distraction to flee from my captors. Instead I lied here on the ground, weak and unmoving as all my energy had been taken. All I could now was watch as Merit wreathed and struggled. His head jolting this way and that as white foam bubbled from his lips.

Black veins ran through his greying skill like rivers of poison and his eyes had started to leak trails of blood. It was at this point that the goons rather moved away to watch on in horror, than dive into the chaos for his rescue. This time, there was no one here to help Merit and it wasn't long after that he collapsed to the ground beside me; silent and still.

He was dead.

The alley was once again placed into silence until one of the goons let out a belching vomit in lieu of the scene. Staring up at the sky, one of the men took a stumbling step forward before announcing solemnly "He's dead"

There was a pause before another chimed in; the one who'd vomited "I told you, didn't I? She's a witch. She killed him. She going to kill us!"

"Pull it together" bellowed another in a hiss "No one else is going to die. We'll turn her in. Let the Mayor deal with her. I can guarantee she'll burn before sunrise"

My stomach crippled at the thought. I wanted to reach out and tell them that they're making a terrible mistake. I had nothing to do with what had just happened. I didn't kill Merit. I couldn't have. My hand lifted shakily in the air in protest and I whimpered weakly "Please, help me"

The brute of a man hissed at me "Shut up!" before looking at the others "Now both of you, come here and pick her up"

"No" replied the one who'd vomited with shake of his head "I'm not touching her. You saw what she did"

"Stop acting like a frightened little bitch and pick her up, or I'll make sure they put you up there with her. Is that what you want?" said the brutish man with a shove of the others chest. It was clear that he was the dominant of the three, while the others seek only to follow.

It was then agreed upon between the three of them as they gravitated toward me. Their hands reached down to pluck me off of the ground and my head lolled this way and that. My eyes could barely focus on my surroundings as they took me from the alley and back onto the main streets. I could hear the whisper of the town's people as they passed us by. I can tell we're drawing a lot of attention, but just as before, none of them bothered to ask what was going on.

"Bartha" I whispered as a face flashed to mind. She would be worried sick about me "I have to go"

"You're not going anywhere" grumbled the man on my left.

Heading toward a rather large two story house built of stone and wood fitted with a balcony, I recognised it as belonging to the Mayor. It was located by the south border of the wall and stood in front of a large open court, meant to fit the town's people whilst the Mayor made any announcements. Before the home was also a steep staircase entry. The men carried me upward until we reached the double doors.

Reaching out, one of the men knocked with a repetitive rattle of his fist and it wasn't too long until the door was opened wide. I didn't have the strength to look up at the face that stood before me, nor listen to the words that were being exchanged. The front door creaked open wider and just as I watched my shoe crossed the barrier of the home – the world turned dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**Redania, 1209**

It was the agonising pain which shattered my skull that had me waking from my deep sleep. With a sharp wince I clutched my forehead, my eyes struggling to adjust to the dark surroundings. Lying on my side, the uncomfortably hard ground pressed jaggedly into my side before I tried to sit up. The ground was slippery, covered in a layer of dirt and littered bits of straw that proceeded to stick to my skin and clothes.

The distinct rattle of metal caught my attention, along with its heavy weight and I raised my wrist to look at the thick cuffs and chain that bound me together. It wasn't all too hard to guess where I'd been taken as I moved to lean up against the damp cell wall. My eyes narrowed through the dark to catch the subtle gleam of the iron bars and I knew indefinitely. I'd been taken to the very bowels of this town – the dungeon.

A place meant for criminals, certainly not me.

Drawing my knees up, I wrapped my arms around my legs as I tried to member what had happened for me to end up here. The memories came flashing back piece by piece and I saw the goons' faces. Then I saw Merit as he thrashed about in a terrifying turn of events before suddenly dying. The scene became even more terrifying as I began to realise the gravity of the situation and what had really taken place.

Scenarios started play out in my head. The consequences of everything that's happened today have landed me in a world of trouble, and I'm at a complete loss as to how it had actually happened. I wondered if I would be able to plead my case to the Mayor – to tell him that I'm not responsible for Merits death. How could I be? Merits men were all there and I remember everything now. I never laid a hand on him.

It wasn't me.

My thoughts were drawn closed at the sound of footsteps. Looking up, two burley figures marched my way; one of which carried a flaming torch whilst the other fiddled with a ring of keys. I recognised them straight away as being the towns' guards and not Merits men, to which I'm relieved.

Standing up from the ground, I watched as the iron bars were unlocked before being slid across. One of the guards yelled "Let's go!"

I didn't move to the man's command but voiced my own instead "I want to talk to the Mayor"

"You don't make the orders!" replied the guard who held the torch. Clutching the sword at his side, he added "Make one wrong move and I'll cut you half"

I swallowed dryly, appalled at their harsh words and treatment. By the looks in the men's faces, I knew it would only be a waste of what little energy I have left to argue with them. So instead, I moved forward with a rattle of my chains to comply with their orders.

No other words were spoken we continued to navigate ourselves along the narrow path of the dungeons. In fact, the guards kept a right away from me. It was as if I carried the plague. However, it was all too soon that we neared the exit of the dungeon and a hum in the air caught my attention. It was subtle at first and hard to make out, but seemed to grow increasingly familiar as we neared the doors ahead.

The small vibrations in the air began to turn into a clear sound, like that of an angry hoard. Slowing my pace as a chill crept up my spine, the familiar tang of fear settled its way into the pit of my stomach and tears began to brim my eyes.

"Do you hear that?" taunted one of the guards as we stood by the door "That's for you. They're all up there waiting"

Those words caused me to tremble on the spot and I thought they might even give way as the doors to the caught yard were opened. A title wave of raging voices were instantly blasted in my direction and I winced as an unknown object was tossed my way; hitting me in the shoulder. My eyes widened in shock as I finally saw the sea of people all standing in the court yard. Some were holding lit torched, while others pushed against each other to yell in my face with their horrible words.

Heading further into the mass of the crowd, I shrivelled as I saw all kinds of faces; including those that are familiar. They were people I'd traded with at the market just earlier today, and they were also people I'd grown to know over the years. I thought some of them were good, which is why it horrified me so much to think that they're not only standing here but also taking part in this madness.

Shoving our way as the people clambered to get near me, I tried in vain to search for one particular person; who I know would never be part of something like this. There was never a time more than now that I wanted to see Bartha's gentle face. I wanted to wrap myself in her arms and feel the warm embrace, but she was nowhere to be found.

I could only see the people.

My eyes drifted on from the crowd to lay themselves upon the Mayor as he stood on the front steps of his home. A large and round bellied man, the Mayor held his head high in might with brown hair and a pointed beard. The man didn't say anything as I neared toward the steps, but instead he held his fist up in the air and crowds wicked roar died down.

The Mayor lowered his arm and spoke "You know why you've all been summoned here this night" he said with a deep voice "A heinous act has been committed. A man is now dead. Murdered by the hands of this woman – a vile witch!"

The crowd roared once again and I couldn't help but defend myself "I'm innocent!"

But the people wouldn't have it as they denied my claim "You're liar! Nothing but a filthy witch!" they all shouted the same thing in one form or another. They all truly believe what the Mayor had said I am, and I was quick to give up on hopes that the people would ever listen to me; just look at them all.

"Make no mistake!" called out the Mayor "His death will not be in vain and no crime goes unpunished by the law"

Gesturing with a wave of his hand, the peopled turned to look at a tall structure at the back of the court yard, shrouded by a large blanket. The guards standing by it pulled the cloak to reveal a wooden pyre, standing tall and terrifying. The people cheered at its unveiling while I swallowed the lump that'd formed in the back of my throat, tears spilled silently from my eyes.

Falling to my knees I looked up at the Mayor "Please, you're making a mistake. I didn't kill him!"

"I've seen the body with my own eyes. Nothing so fowl could ever be conjured by a mere human woman. You are what I say you are and you'll die by the stake for the treason you've committed on this town – including that of your disloyal guardian"

It was in that instant that I was struck with a heavy blow of pain. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces as I turned to see the pale figure being brought out from the very same depths of the town's dungeon. Bartha stood shaking in tattered clothes. Battered and bruised, her brown locks had been shorn close to the scalp.

I went to run toward her, but the guards took hold of me "No" I called out with a shake of my head "Bartha!"

"Take her!" ordered the Mayor, to which the guards beside me gave a hard shove.

"Move!"

Leading me back through the crowd, the people parted in order to form a direct path to the pyre. They wanted to see me die and they were willing to see it happen so easily. Gazing up, the large wooden pyre stood tall and large filled with logs and stick all stacked and tied together atop a large wooden platform.

Climbing the few steps, I took the opportunity and ran to Bartha. Taking her face in my hands, she slumped against me. He red blood stained my hands as I kept her close. Her lungs let out a wheeze with every breath and I could only look on with pure hatred in my eyes. They'd beaten her within an inch of her life and now they were going to take it completely; with no remorse or regard for life.

"I'm sorry" I whispered against Bartha's forehead "I should have listened".

Her head shook in my arms "No, it's me. The fault lays with me – because I've failed you, and your mother"

Looking into Bartha's green eyes, she was abruptly ripped from my grasp and I screamed in protest. My arms desperately reaching out to try and keep hold of her for as long as I could. Pushing us closer to the pyre, the guards positioned us back to back against the main post while another wound thick rope to keep us in place.

Squirming as the rough material chafed against my already bruised skin, I struggled to reach through the layers of rope in order to find Bartha's hand. I could barely reach her fingertips, but the little amount of contact was enough to let her know that I'm still here.

Standing atop the staircase of his home, the Mayor hadn't come down but rather watched on from a higher place. The guards moved about to keep the crowd at bay, but my eyes could only focus on the ones carrying lit torches. My mind raced, wondering which one would be responsible for starting the fire that would end my life. Time seemed to pass ever so slowly as my eyes wandered to find – _him_.

A distance away I spotted the ashy locks of hair and glimmering yellow eyes of a man. He stood alone and off to the side, and unlike the rest he wasn't chanting for my death. Instead, he stood there quiet and stern, as if wanting no part in this. I briefly wondered why the man bothered to stay, if not to be like everyone else. However, my attention toward the stranger quickly vanished at the site of a large glimmering torch.

The swell inside of my stomach curdled and twisted and I fought even harder against my restraints "Bartha" I uttered, but there was no reply. She hadn't moved or spoken a word since they'd tied us to the pyre. It was as if she'd already gone from the world.

The guard holding the flame thrusted the torch in the air for the people to see, then wasted no time in shoving it deep within the pile of wood bundled around my feet. Sucking in a sharp breathe of air as the sparks ignited a path through the sticks, I could already feel the heat creeping its way toward me. Everything inside of me screamed to get away from the fire, but there was no way out.

Instead, those yellow flames licked and swirled their way along; burning hotter and brighter until the warmth turned into a searing heat as it reached my legs. Burning away at my clothes, grey smoke trailed up toward the sky and I couldn't help but cough and splutter as I struggled to breathe. My eyes watered and my nose ran from the intoxicating smell, and it wasn't long until the pain intensified.

Through the crackle of the fire, I could hear Bartha as she moaned in pain. Her voice only reached higher until she began to scream, while I cried and wailed in not only the agony of my suffering but that of Bartha's. I could hardly handle the sounds she made as well as the nonsensical words that left deformed from her lips.

Rage grew deep inside of me as the skin of my legs bubbled and blistered, and the taste of iron tinged my mouth as I bit through my lip. The flames had yet to reach my waist, but this slow death didn't make me wish for my life to end any sooner. Instead I took one last glance at the dreadful faces which surrounded me, before looking straight up toward the night sky and its stars – and I made a wish.

I wished that this whole retched village would burn, just as I am now. My mind filled itself like a dream with the image of this town going up in wicked flames. I heard all their cries as they screamed for mercy, and I watched as they all clambered over each other to try and save their own lives. The site was terrifying and chaotic. A sea of flesh and bone lying in the ash and rubble; men, women and children alike. None of it mattered anymore. They would all perish in a whisper and a scream; like the one that now pierced the air, as if from a wailing banshee.

There's only darkness now.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Temeria, 1209**

A whistling breeze blew over my cindered body as I lay on a bed of soft grass. Clutching at the roots of the earth, I felt the crisp and cool ground beneath my fingers. In an instant my whole being had been flipped over on itself and a sickness rose in the back of my throat. Leaning over, I vomited on the grass with a cough and splutter.

I can still feel the searing pain coursing through my legs, but there's no flames nor are there any people. It's just me and a peculiar silence, besides the distant cricket of insects and the rustling of leaves. It seemed as if I'd been taken to another place entirely, and I wondered if I might be dead. I'd been tossed into the middle of nowhere, with only myself and the images of what had just transpired.

It was only seconds ago as I stood tied to the burning post that there was a flash of bright light. It'd seemingly come from nowhere, so blinding like a holy beacon. I heard the sound of thunder as it shook the ground beneath my feet, and I saw their eyes widen in fear before I vanished. The feeling was indescribable, but whatever it was it saved my life; although absent another.

Rolling onto my aching back with a wince, tears rolled down the sides of my face at the haunting ghost of Bartha's screams. She was right behind me, burning away in agony, and I just left her there to die. The horrible truth sunk its sharp fangs inside of me; filling me up with shame and guilt. Shrieking into the open air in anger and grief, my heart was left shattered into a thousand pieces – irreparable.

Lying on the ground I sobbed and wept until the rivers of tears ran dry and I was left awfully numb. Shuddering as the air from my lungs turned into trails of white smoke, it was obvious that it's rather cold out here. It only meant that wherever I'd been transported too is far away from the clutches of Redania – a safe place for now.

Sitting up from the ground, the glowing light of the moon made it easier for me to take in my surroundings. The dark edging of the horizon meant there's no sign of life for miles. I haven't a clue as to where I should go. However, my sense of direction became the least of my concerns as I looked down at the festering wounds that covered my legs. I won't make it for long if I don't get help.

But where am I going to find any?

Wrapping my arms around my body to keep the warmth in, a grimace of pain slipped from my lips as I tried to move my legs. They'd gone stiff and heavy and with every effort I made only pain followed, but I can't let it deter me. I'd managed to escape from my own execution. I refuse to give up now and let myself die out here in this wilderness – alone and lost.

My hands pressed firmly into the dirt and my teeth gritted themselves tightly together. Mustering all the strength I have left, I got up from the ground. Leaning against a nearby tree, I clutched it like a newborn to its mother; not wanting to fall. Squinting through the sea of darkness, I looked up at the night sky to observe the stars. There's ones that never move or change, and if I learnt anything from Bartha it's how to find my way back.

The stars told me I'm somewhere south of Redania, but not very far; most likely Temeria. A place of great wealth, it's also the rival of my own region. I highly doubt the people here would gladly accept a foreigner like myself, but I have no choice in the matter. Propping myself up against the tree, all I can do now is hope that I stumble upon somebody willing enough to help me.

Taking my first shaky steps, I moved onward in a straight and narrow direction. With my head kept down and my arms wrapped around myself, I staggered along with nothing but the sound of nature to keep me company. Travelling for what seemed like hours, hunger and thirst continued to build with every second and I can't remember the last time I'd eaten. All I know is that if I could catch anything in this blackness I'd surely devour it without a thought.

Stumbling toward a glimmer, I noticed a certain shine to the ground that wasn't there before. And when I looked up towards the sky I saw it to be none other than the moon, as it shone down in its full glory. It was at this point I realised I'd come upon the edge of the woods and onto a clearing. A seemingly large paddock with a wooden fence running as far as my eyes could see, a cluster of cows stood inside; huddled together to keep warm.

Looking further out in hope of life, a house stood just a little ways ahead. Its windows are brightly lit with candle light and a sense of a relief washed over me. I'd walked endlessly and tiredly with no true guide and now here I am; standing in the presence of a humble home. But the relief was quickly overrun with caution. I don't know who I can trust anymore.

Is anyone _worth_ trusting?

Glancing over my shoulder to look at the woods behind me, it sung back with a rustle of the wind; as if wanting me to return to its depths. Maybe it was right, but a part of me wanted to hope that all the horrors of my life are over now. That I may be finally free of my past and I can find the help that I need. That I might even be able to heal.

Making my decision, I headed toward the house. Hobbling onto the front porch, my feet barely made a sound against the wooden planks as I came to stand in front of the door. Peeking lazily into one of the windows, I saw the living room and its furniture, but no one else. Surely there had to be someone here.

My tender and burnt hands reached up to knock on the door. It was weak at first and so I tried again. There was no reply, but I could hear the distinct sound of footsteps as they approached the front door "Who goes there?" a man's voice called out. He sounded young.

My chapped lips parted and I licked them lightly. I wanted to tell the man who I am, but no words could form. I felt weakness and fatigue growing inside of me. The shock of survival had worn off and now all I wanted to do is lay down and rest. My eyes fluttered and a feeble voice broke the silence.

"Help me" I begged.

I thought it might not have been enough. Maybe the man hadn't heard my attempt to call out for help. A moment longer passed and my crippled legs soon gave way under the weight of my body. Slumping against the front door, I sat on the wooden deck with my head resting against the wall.

"Please" I uttered.

The front door opened to reveal the man on the other side, but despite being so close I couldn't make out his appearance. My eyes focuses in and out and I can feel myself slipping away. The thought of death briefly crossed my mind; that perhaps this might be the end of my journey. Would I die now, just after I've come all this way? Is this what destiny had decided?

My body became light weight as the man picked me up and into his arms. Carrying me inside, we made our way upstairs and before long I was lying in a bed. The sheets and pillows felt so soothing even as they touched my charred skin. Sitting down beside me, his voice sounded like a mere whisper now. I couldn't make out what he'd said before I slipped into darkness.

The empty space consumed me as I floated across a dreamless abyss. Then a bright light struck from all around and through it I saw bulging eyes and scattered bones. Ash floated through the air like fresh snow and the earth became dry and cracked. There was nothing but death and decay for miles. Standing in the middle of it, I felt hollow. A hole had burnt its way through me and I don't know how to fill it – could I?

Waking from my vision in a drench of sweat, I felt myself burning again and I screamed thinking that I'd never escaped; that I'm still wasting away on that pyre. Two hands reached out to still me and his words forced themselves into my mind "You're alright" said the man with a firm but worried voice.

Ocean blue eyes starred at me from the side and I felt myself cooling down. I'd never seen the open waters before, but I imagined if they looked like anything it would be the way his eyes did; vibrant and enchanting. My lips parted and the man let go of me to reach for a cup of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty" he said while offering me the cup. My shaking hands reached out with not a second thought and I winced as my body moved along with them "Careful. You'll move the bandages too much"

Looking down, I saw the beige strips of cloth that covered both my legs and my hands. They felt sticky and irritating against my flesh and I could smell the funky tang of herbs. I wondered if the man had done this himself "Did you do this?" I asked hoarsely.

"No" he replied with a shake of his head "I brought in the healer. He's good. He said the burns will heal over time, but the scars – well, I'm afraid there isn't much he can do about those. You'll need plenty of rest"

Leaning back against the pillow, I stared out through the bedroom window. It could only be mid-day from what I could tell "Thank you" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

There was a brief moment of silence and I saw the man shift to the edge of the seat "Where did you come from?"

I knew what he wanted even before he asked. It was understandable in his circumstances, but I can't risk telling him the truth. It would only be a matter of say until the news would spread and they'd come looking for me. I'd rather they don't ever find me.

"I don't remember" I answered with a lie.

"You have to remember something. Anything. What about your name?"

The false words felt more awful than the last "It's Hannah. My name is Hanna"

This string of dishonestly casted a heavy weight on my shoulders and I don't know if I can keep up with it. But times are different now, desperate. Every move I make from here on out has my survival depending on it.

"And your name?" I asked in return "What should I call my saviour?"

He gave me a gentle smile "My name is Roldan"


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Temeria, 1209**

I was vigilant in the beginning, watching his every move; waiting for something to happen, but it never did. Roldan was kind to me and he never once asked anything in return. I'd been in this room for days now and things started to settle all too quickly. My circumstances on this farm have become strange. I feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Mostly staying in bed, I tried to sleep and let myself heal but I found that to be difficult to do. Every time I tried to drift away, my dream would always be plagued by nightmares and they woke me with a terrible shake and sweat.

Hearing those familiar footsteps come through the door, I looked to see Roldan giving me a sweet smile as he sat down beside me; a tray of breakfast in hand. I admit, there were moments when I felt awfully guilty; especially with his kind gestures. To know that I couldn't give him the decency of the truth despite all he's done for me. There were times when I even thought about telling him, if only to get the weight off my chest.

"Good morning" he said "I made eggs"

"Thank you" I said whilst taking the tray from his hands. Jabbing the fork into the bits and pieces of yellow, I watched Roldan as he moved his seat further down the bed. His hands reached to take off the bandages that bound my legs. He would do this every morning and every night without delay or complaint, and he was always gentle.

I sighed and moved my breakfast to the side. Reaching out, I took his hands in mine and asked "Why?"

Roldan looked at me with confusion "If I don't they'll get infected" he replied as if it were obvious.

"Why have you takin me in like this?" I questioned more specifically.

Roldan leant back to look at me with those ocean blue eyes, which contrasted his golden hair. My words came out in a hurry and it sounded almost like an interrogation of sorts. I suppose it is in a way. He looked down before giving a sigh.

"My mother always taught me to give to those that don't have" he answered "You came to my door unconscious and in pain. The good thing to do is to help you"

"But you've never asked for anything in return" I said with a furrow of my brow.

"Because that would defeat the purpose. Why would I give something to someone who has nothing, just to ask for something in return? Besides, my efforts are my own reward"

Looking at Roldan with a tilt of my head, his answer sounded too good to be true and yet I felt it to be genuine. The whole ordeal was peculiar to me. I'd grown up in a place where nothing was ever free. Everything and anything had its price no matter how big or how small. Which is why I found it so hard to believe that Roldan wanted nothing, and why a part of me thought he might be lying; just as I have.

Letting go of his hands, Roldan went back to changing my bandages as if nothing had transpired. The wounds on my legs and hands have healed exponentially, despite only being a few days. The pain had faded but the scars which had been left behind were ugly and a constant reminder. However, I had all my thanks to give to the man who helped me through it all.

"Let me do something in return" I said whilst leaning toward him "I can work. Here, on the farm"

Roldan held a look of confusion "I would've thought you'd want to be on your way, once you've finished healing" he said, to which I was left feeling conflicted.

In my mind, I never would have thought about returning to Redania and I have nowhere else to go. I suppose I'd led myself to believe this is where I would be staying and never cared to think that this would only be temporary "You would want me to leave?" I questioned hesitantly, fearing his answer would be my rejection.

I couldn't blame him.

"I only meant there must be somewhere else you need to be. Surely there's someone out there worried sick about you. You should get back to them"

Bartha's face came to mind and I remembered the conversation we'd had not all that long ago. I once wanted to leave home to find my own adventure, but hearing the words come from Roldan's mouth made me see things in a new light. Bartha would have been worried about me being alone in the world, and now that I finally am – I'm afraid. Bartha was right.

"I don't remember most of my memories" I lied with a shake of my head "But I know there isn't anyone waiting for me. I don't have parents or a home. There's nothing. It's just me"

Roldan stilled at my words to sit quietly at the end of the bed. Staring deep in thought, I wondered what I might have said to have him behave this way. Whatever it might have been, it'd touched something deep and sensitive. Roldan had a distinct look of vulnerability and I couldn't help but realise that he too has been alone in this house; until I arrived.

"And you?" I asked promptly "What about your own family?"

There was a moment of quiet before Roldan went back to rolling on the fresh bandages "My family were taken from me"

"Can I ask, what happened to them?"

He sighed "My mother and sister died when I was young. A plague swept through the town. It killed a few dozen people as well as the live-stock, but my father and I survived. Eight months ago he died in his bed an old man, and I've been alone here ever since"

The story was overwhelming and I felt pity for his suffering. All I can really do offer is my condolences "I'm sorry"

"I don't like to talk about it. It was a long time ago" he said while standing up with a tang of aggravation "I understand the pain you feel and it's loss. I won't force you to leave, but if there's really nowhere else for you to go – then you can stay here"

Warmth filled the pit of my stomach "Thank you"

He nodded whilst taking the breakfast tray "When you're ready, we should try to get you up and out of this bed. It'll do you some good to get a breath of fresh air and see the daylight"

"I could try today" I replied with eagerness "Now?"

A new beginning had just been dealt my way and now there's only one thing standing in my way – my legs. After everything, I want to prove to Roldan that he isn't making a mistake in his decision to let me stay here. I can be useful and this can be a part of my life; a new life. It was destiny that led me to his door that night and now we've discovered were two halves of the same coin, coming together. I'm not going to ruin this chance.

But Roldan was hesitant "I didn't mean –"

"It's already healed, and your right" I interjected "I can't stay in this room forever and do nothing. Let me at least try"

Roldan looked at me as if to make sure before giving a nod of his head "Alright, just give me a moment. I'll be back"

Leaving downstairs to put the tray away, I peeled the blanket away from my body. The rush that I'd felt before dissipated with the site of my legs; the skin pale and pink. I feel afraid now, thinking that perhaps my legs might not be as they once were. They may have healed, but they're still deformed and crippled.

I suppose there's only one way to find out for certain.

Giving a slight twitch to my leg, I just wanted to see if there was a response. The movement gave me hope and I soon found myself wriggling to sit on the edge of the bed. The bottoms of my feet touched the wooden floor and it felt warm and somewhat unfamiliar. Roldan appeared by the bedroom door.

"You don't know the meaning of patients, do you?"

My lips twitched with a smile as he came to stand by me for support. Grasping his hands, I stood up from the bed but most of my weight was leant against Roldan. My bones feel week and the skin of my legs pulled taught making it that much more uncomfortable. Persisting through the struggle, a sheen of sweat formed on my body.

"Don't push yourself" he said, to which I shook my head.

"I just got up too fast. I'm fine"

Taking a shaky step forward. I was uncoordinated and wobbly as I staggered ever so slowly toward the doorway of the room. Leaning against the wooden frame, I glanced over at the bed before looking toward the stairway. The obstacle seemed rather daunting and I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea that I go down them.

"You don't have to" spoke Roldan as if reading my thoughts "There's always tomorrow and all the days after"

I gave a breathily chuckle "You're always so positive about everything"

"And I have a feeling your stubborn about everything"

We both laughed and I nodded "I won't deny it"

Peering down at my legs, I was too focused on not falling to see the hand reaching out to me. The warm touch of his fingertips brushed along my forehead. Sweeping a few strands of my hair out of the way, I'd realised for the first time that my hair had been free for all to see. I didn't bother to notice and Roldan has never once asked about it. Perhaps he doesn't care. Perhaps he's seen the affliction before.

Sweeping my silverly locks to one side of my shoulder, my hands clenched it tight. Roldan pulled his hand away "You don't have to hide" he said.

"I can't help it. It's what I was taught to do" I replied before looking up into his eyes "But you, you don't find it disturbing?"

His brows furrowed "The opposite. I think it's beautiful. Unique"

Roldan's words touched deeply, causing a warm fuzz to vibrate in the depths of my stomach. I'd never been called beautiful by a man before. The complement felt pleasantly strange as well as alluring. A smile crept onto my lips and I came to see Roldan in a different light. All of a sudden it had changed. He was no longer the gentle saviour who pulled me from deaths arms, but the handsome young man who called me a beauty despite all of my deformities.

"I'll help you back to bed" he spoke, bringing me away from my thoughts.

Guiding me back to the bed, I lied down and relief swept through me. The pressure on my legs had gone along with their shakiness, and I'm able to relax again. Today has taken a turn for the better and my life seems promising. I can only hope that the days to follow will be just as good, if not more.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" he nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Temeria, 1209**

There's no fear in me as I took another step down; coming up on the halfway mark. Surely enough it'd taken a few tries, but eventually I made good on my promise to overcome the stairway obstacle. Things are going rather well and in all honesty, I feel much better than before. After getting out of bed and gaining back my mobility, my confidence had also started to return.

Taking another step down, I held on to the railing for support while Roldan followed closely from behind. No matter what, he always insisted that he be there; just encase. But I'd never once fallen and I always took things slow to begin with; focusing on placing one foot in front of the other. Reaching the very last step, I took the final stride and looked over my shoulder to smile in victory.

Roldan gave a nod of his head "That went rather well"

"Now you won't have to keep following me around"

"You don't enjoy my company?" he jested before adding "I'm only here to make sure you're safe, but yes. If that's what you want, I won't follow you anymore. Besides, it's not hard to tell you doing much better"

"It's nice" I admitted with a sigh "Being able to move freely again. A week in bed seems like such an eternity. I almost thought it possible to forget how to walk"

"And now here you are" he said proudly "In all honesty, I'm surprised to see you this way in such a short time. Not given the injuries you sustained"

"But none of this would've been without you" I replied sincerely "You've done so much for me these past few days, and I thank you for it – always"

Looking toward the living room, I found it to be just as humble and cozzie as the rest of the house. Two thick chairs stood facing the fire place, with a brown fur rug underneath. A wooden dining table centred the room; meant for four people, while the vacant spaces are filled with knickknacks, draws and cupboards. Once you take a good look around it's not hard to tell a family once lived here; it's decorated in such a homely manner.

However, my attention soon turned to that of the front door as it stood not far in front of the staircase. In an instant, flashbacks of my arrival began to reel in the back of my mind. I remembered stumbling through the woods, burnt and afraid, before coming upon this oasis; seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Roldan caught on and gestured with his hand "Did you want to go outside?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

Making my way toward the front door, my fingers clutched the handle before opening. A brush of fresh air scented like grass and wet dirt blew across my face as I stepped out onto the front porch. Looking out toward the green paddock, the cows chewed on the pasture with not a single worry, while the sun shifted into the afternoon.

Sitting down on a wooden rocking chair, I continued to watch the glowing beacon in the sky whilst taking in the different sounds and smells. Closing my eyes in peace and tranquillity, I'm finally able to take in the freedom of the outdoors without any fear or pain. A moment passed before I looked over to see Roldan standing by the railing. Watching him from the short distance, my eyes couldn't help but wander until they found a light dirt track leading away from the farm.

My curiosity peaked "How far away is town?"

Roldan turned too looked at me "A ten minute horse ride at best. Not far at all" he answered "Why do you ask?"

"The healer who came to fix my wounds. I can't help but wonder if he's told any others of my arrival. Well, the people might not be so excepting as you've been"

"I wouldn't worry yourself" he said with confidence "We have passer-by's and travellers all the time. Strangers aren't so uncommon"

I could only nod my head in reply. I don't want to raise any suspicion by pressing my concerns any further. For now I'll just have to trust what he says, however, I'm still anxious about the situation. There's no telling what people will do and say, I know that now. But this is out of my hands. All I can do is stay out of the way and hope I go unnoticed.

Fixing the topic onto something more enjoyable, I gestured to the sun which sat brightly between the clouds "It's beautiful"

"There's no doubt about it. There isn't a single day I don't watch it go down past the horizon" replied Roldan before pointing out towards the hills "There's a cabin up in the woods. My grandfather built it as a shelter for when he'd go to hunt. Sometime's I'd go up there to spend the night and get a better look"

"That sounds breathtaking"

Roldan turned to me "If you like, I can take you to see it"

"That would be wonderful"

He nodded before adding "I need to check on a few things before it gets too dark. I'll be back in a short while" brushing his fingers through his blonde hair, Roldan gave me a gentle smile before making his way down the front steps of the porch. Disappearing toward the paddock, I watched him from my chair as he inspected the posts and fence that kept the cattle safe.

Anyone can tell that Roldan's a good and hardworking man. He cares about all people and all things living; including the animals under his care. Watching him pat the neck of a cow, I had to ask myself - how could a man be so loving? After all the suffering he's had endure, you would think he'd be distant and cold, but instead he's the very opposite.

It's such a contrast compared to myself.

There was a time I had everything and then it was taken from me. I felt resentment, anger and hatred towards the people who caused it and the ones who did nothing to stop it. It was only because I was brought here, to this place of all, that I was able to be pulled from the whirl pool that I'd been casted into. I wonder, if I hadn't have been taken here would I still be filled with hatred instead of peace?

Sitting in the chair, I watched and waited for as long as I could until it turned too dark to see. Getting up, I made my way inside the house. Fumbling toward a chest of draws, I sifted through until I found a box of matches. Pulling one out, I felt the little wooden sticks between my fingers and was hesitant to strike the match.

Fear.

I didn't heard the front door open or the footsteps that followed. It wasn't until a hand reached out to gently take the matches from me that I'd realised Roldan had come back. Moving away to strike a flame, I watched as he lit the candles around the house along with the fire pit. Adding another log to the growing flames, I turned away from the uncomfortable site and headed toward the kitchen.

The room is decent with plenty of cupboards and utensils, while jars and strings of things are scattered everywhere else. It smells all too much like garlic and rosemary; not unpleasant. Centred in the middle is an island bench, which looked fairly loved and worn. Fumbling on what to do, I didn't know where to start. I only knew that I wanted to be useful – as I said I would be.

Roldan came through the open doorway "What are you looking for?"

"I wanted to cook dinner for us. I'm just not sure where to find anything"

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much in terms of ingredients, but the pantry is through there" he pointed "As for the pots and things, there scattered around. I'm sorry to say this area really isn't in my expertise, but I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for"

We both gave a light chuckle and I nodded with a smile "I'm sure I will"

Heading toward a narrow door way, I peeked inside to see a decent walk in pantry. As Roldan had just informed me, the food items are limited; most of which are non-perishables, but there's potential. Grabbing a few things here and there, I took them to the island counter and started preparing dinner. However, I soon stopped when I realised Roldan still stood by the doorway.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, to which he shook his head.

"No, not at all. It's just been a long time since I've had anyone else in here – cooking"

"Well, I hope not to disappoint".

"I doubt you ever would" he said with a faint smile before gesturing toward the living room "I'll leave you be then"

Roldan left and I turned toward the ingredients I had laid out and focused back onto the task at hand. What I had in mind isn't anything special, just a simple stew with vegetables and left over dried beef. However, the smell of it bubbling away on the wood fire stove made my stomach grumble and my heart warm. The stew smelt so familiar and for a brief moment I felt as if I'd been taken back to the cottage in Redania.

Stirring the large pot, I waited for it to thicken and cook through. Calling out to Roldan who'd already set the dinner table, I carried the pot carefully over and sat it down in the middle of the table. Roldan tucked himself in with the chair while I scooped into our bowels.

"It smells delicious"

"Thank you" I replied while sitting down opposite of him "My mother taught me how to make it, although it's not quite exact. I'm sure it'll be just as nice"

Sitting back in our seats, the gleaming flicker of the candelabra gave a calming tone as we ate. There was almost complete silence apart from the clink of our spoons and the slurping of the stew. It wasn't long after when Roldan sat back with a satisfied look on his face. He enjoyed the meal and I felt a sense of achievement at the fact.

"It's been too long since I've eaten this well" he smiled with a low laugh "Thank you Hannah"

Taking in his complement, I'd almost forgotten whose name he'd spoken; until I realised it was just another one of my lies. Pushing through the unsettling thought, I gave a gentle smile in return "You're welcome"

Getting up from my seat, I grabbed our bowels and proceeded to take the dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned. Sitting on a bench by the wall are two shallow buckets which have been filled with water for the day. Washing the bowels and utensils, I found myself yet again accepting a helping hand as it reached out to take the bowel from my hand.

Roldan once again stood by me with those kind blue eyes and that ever present smile. No words were spoken between us as none needed to be said. Continuing on with the chore, I washed while Roldan dried and it went on until everything was clean. It became quick work between the both of us and I felt that number fitting ever more perfectly.

Just the _two_ of us.


End file.
